


Guns Blazing

by Kalloway



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Alice's third gunfight of the week.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Guns Blazing

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 23/Twelve Angry Men

Alice did her best to get out of the way, but for the third time that week, she'd walked into a gunfight. 

She'd been lucky the last couple of times, but this time was different. There were no doorways nearby to duck into, nobody familiar... 

Just a dozen people with guns blazing as she tried to-- 

A moment later, strong arms were around her. She heard the gunfire, but she knew she was... as safe as she ever got. Blood had found her, somehow, and that meant she'd be okay. 

This time, at least... 

But the week wasn't over yet.


End file.
